


Kiss it better.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sta piangendo; non gli piace quando succede, Niall deve sorridere sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it better.

“Zayn, aiutami!” strilla il ragazzino, cercando di rimanere in equilibrio senza le rotelle che suo papà gli ha tolto dalla bicicletta; fallisce, cadendo sul bordo del vialetto e sbucciandosi un gomito.  
L'altro gli corre vicino, spaventato dalla sua caduta, e si china per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Niall sta piangendo; non gli piace quando succede, Niall deve sorridere sempre, allora fa come la mamma fa con lui, abbassando il viso per baciarlo dove la pelle si è graffiata.  
“Va meglio?” chiede, sorridendo sdentato perché finalmente ha perso il suo primo dentino. Niall si asciuga le lacrime con una mano, e annuisce. Va sempre tutto meglio quando è con Zayn.


End file.
